


Different Approach

by Skye



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, season 1 fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-21
Updated: 2006-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-06 08:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1851685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye/pseuds/Skye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kimiko convinces Omi to try something different when battling Jack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Different Approach

Kimiko rolled her eyes as Omi gave a grandiose narration of their latest battle with Jack Spicer. Raimundo and Clay helped, but only as far as correcting his language errors. "It was indeed another great victory for me. And the rest of you, for your little help," Omi made at attempt at modesty.

"Whatever, I'm out of here," Raimundo said, and exited the room.

"I'm going to check out for the night also." Clay followed him.

"Hey Omi, don't you ever get sick of fighting Jack?" Kimiko asked.

"No. Why do you ask me, Kimiko?" Omi asked, puzzled.  
"Well, it's not like it's that much of a challenge. It's almost the same thing, every time. Jack makes stupid robots, we beat stupid robots, and then Jack runs home to make more stupid robots, then we meet Jack and do the same thing all over again."

"That is not true, Kimiko. Jack sometimes has shen gon wu! That makes him much more of a challenge."

"Yeah... basically the same thing. Don't you think we'd save a lot of time left to do good if we didn't have to fight Jack all the time?"

"Not fight Jack? Then how would you and the others learn to become better Xiaolin Warriors?"

"By training with you, of course!" Kimiko appealed to Omi's ego. "And it's not like Jack's the only person we ever fight. He's just always there, a constant annoyance. We'd be much more efficient without him around."

Omi nodded enthusiastically. "This is indeed true, Kimiko. Without fighting Jack Spicer I would have more time to help the rest of you become better warriors. It is a shame that we must fight Jack Spicer often and be not efficient."

"Then why don't we just not fight him?" Kimiko suggested.

"And let him have all the shen gon wu? No Kimiko, we must not allow that to happen."

"I didn't mean that," Kimiko said, slightly irritated, but then put back on her sweet voice again. "Jack is a lonely little boy, maybe the only way he can get people to play with him is by fighting against the forces of good. Why don't you let him know there's a better way to live?"

"That does seem an exhaustive pointless existence. I will show Jack a better way the next time we meet," Omi declared.

"Good," Kimiko grinned. Then she thought, maybe Omi's sometimes unintelligible speeches would go right over Jack's head. What else could he do... "Oh, don't forget to give him a kiss."

"A kiss?" Omi repeated.

"Yeah, Americans are so touchy-feely, it's kind of weird. Friends greet each other with a hug and a kiss. Show him you're friendly to him when you tell him about a better way of life."

"I never saw Clay do that," Omi pondered.

"Um, Texas is like it's own separate country. Trust me, it's the tradition everywhere but there, including where Jack lives."

"I will do my best, Kimiko. This has been a most enlightening conversation," Omi said politely.

Kimiko giggled a little. Omi was really too easy to tease. She hated to see Raimundo do it, but she was really getting fed up with Omi and Jack's little routine. Mixing it up a little would make things interesting.

Kimiko's chance for amusement came sooner than she thought. Jack came back the next day to reclaim the wu he had lost in the fair showdown. Clay was the first to spot him. "Look, it's Jack Spicer!" He pointed Jack, who attempted to sneakily break in.

"Let's show him what happens when he comes to our home turf!" Raimundo said menacingly.

Kimiko stood ready and alert, but didn't act, only waited.

"Jackb-" Jack was interrupted as Omi jumped between him and the other warriors.

"Do not fight him, friends!" Omi ordered.

"What are you talking about, Omi? Have you gone crazy? Er?" Raimundo asked.

"Jack Spicer." Omi turned to his now foe. "You do not need to fight us," Omi assured, and put his arm around Jack. "We should make love, not war," Omi proposed, and then gave Jack a big kiss. "Right?"

Jack's face turned pink. "Wh-what? What's wrong with you? Get off me!" Jack pushed Omi away.

"Come on Jack, listen to the little guy. Make love with him, not war!" Kimiko teased.

"Yeah, you know you want to, Jacky!" Raimundo caught on quickly to the situation.

"WHAT? You're all a bunch of weirdos! We haven't even dated! And I'm your arch ENEMY! Get a clue! Or a dictionary!"

"I am suggesting that we not be enemies. Do you not understand my proposition?" Omi asked.

"ARG! That's it! I'm leaving!" Jack flew off. "Nobody takes me seriously..." he muttered as he flew into the distance.

"Kimiko, I do not believe our well thought out plan worked," Omi said, hanging his head down in disappointment.

Raimundo grinned over at Kimiko, who glared back at him before smiling at Omi. "Well, at least you tried."

"Yes! And he did leave with no fight. Now I have more time to help you all train. Let's start to work!" Omi commanded, then started to boast about different things he had learned, and certainly with his help the others could catch up to a comparable, but still not equal or above, status. His teammates just groaned.


End file.
